Magical Intervention
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Abby and Tony are Witch and Wizard they both attended Hogwarts they were in love all throw Hogwarts. They married straight out of Hogwarts. Now they work at a Muggle Law Enforcement Agency: NCIS. A case when two worlds collide…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Abby and Tony are Witch and Wizard they both attended Hogwarts they were in love all throw Hogwarts. They married straight out of Hogwarts. Now they work at a Muggle Law Enforcement Agency: NCIS. A case when two worlds collide…

* * *

**Prologue**

Abby and Tony were both Muggle-Born. Abby had long blonde hair and brown eyes and Tony had Black hair and green eyes. They didn't know about magic till Professor McGonagall told them. Abby's wand was apple wood and unicorn hair core and Tony's wand was rowan with dragon heartstring.

They first meet on the train to Hogwarts. Tony liked the energy and brightness that came off Abby they quickly begum friends. Both of them were sorted into Gryffindor.

In their 3rd year they realized they had feelings for each other. Tony asked her out and that was that. They had been together ever since.

Abby was good at Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Tony was good at Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark arts.

In their 7th year Tony proposed to Abby saying he good be with no other for his heart belonged to her. She said yes and 6 months later they were married. Tony's dad, Anthony Senior wasn't present he didn't even know his son was a wizard.

Abby's parents were killed shortly after that by Death Eaters. So they left British Magical World behind and went to live in the US. They changed their appearances. And went to Collage in the US as Muggles. Tony got his first job at a police station and Abby worked at NCIS. This was in 1994. Tony moved around for the next 6 years making detective as he went. He then got offed be Gibbs to work for him at NCIS. After much decision with his wife he accepted. Abby and Tony were going to keep their secrets to their selves. So Tony worked there his wand always hidden in his boot several times Tony and Abby had to secretly help the team. But their secret never got out.

In 1996 Abby got pregnant and gave birth to their first babies twins Makenzie Abigail DiNozzo and Madisyn Judy DiNozzo. Abby took 5 months maternity leave and that left Gibbs short tempered. So Tony was told.

In 1997 Abby fell pregnant again this time with a son named Logan Anthony DiNozzo. She had a two year gap before in 1999 she gave birth to a little girl named Livia Lillianna DiNozzo.

In 2000 Abby fell pregnant again this time again with triplets named Zoya Zaria DiNozzo, Kaitlynn Romaya DiNozzo and Carlyln Peter DiNozzo.

In 2002 Abby fell pregnant again this time with one baby girl named Jackalyn Neylia DiNozzo. Gibbs was real short tempered then when Abby took a leave of absence to look after her 8 children. Tony slipped Gibbs a calming potion that Abby made every now and then when his patience was ready to burst.

Everyone thought Tony was a play boy who had a rich life growing up that good be farer from the truth he worked hard for his money and to put meals on Abby's and the kids plates

In 2002 they were on the hunt for Ari. Tony had down a quick Point me spell and lead him to the roof of another building. He shot Ari through the head before he good kill Gibbs or Kate. That took some quick thinking to get out how he wasn't behind Gibbs the whole time. But he managed. Abby was VERY relieved to see him again safe and sound with only a few scratches that Abby healed. She was a Healer and a Potion Mistress while Tony was for of a Curse Breaker or Curse Detector and Wards.

In 2003 a new Director came to the Agency named Director Jennifer Sheppard. And the team got an extra member Ziva David, Mossad liaison officer. Tony didn't know what to make of her. She was certainly not his Abby.

In 2004 Abby gave birth to another boy named Issac Jethro DiNozzo. Abby had him when Gibbs was on hiatus. Everyone thought she was just upset about Gibbs leaving and needed time to herself. Only Tony knew the truth.

Now it was 2005 after Gibbs took a hiatus in Mexico in 2004 he came back and things where back to normal. Or so Tony and Abby hoped…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have changed things in the prologue. Please go back and read then enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

"Got a case in Georgetown", Gibbs calls, "Where is Tony?"

"Right here boss", Tony says coming into the room from his wife lab

"Tony you have paperwork to do. We will see you when we get back", Gibbs says leaving with McGee, Ziva, and Kate

Tony does his paper work as Senior Field Agent he had a lot of work. 4 hours past and the team wasn't back. Tony thought they would be back by now. So he pulled out his phone and dialled Gibbs number it went straight to message bank. He tries Kate's, McGee's, Ducky's and Jimmy's with the same result. Now he was worried.

Tony decides to call Georgetown PD.

"Sheriff Rowlands"

"My named is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo with NCIS I need the address of the crime scene you rang about earlier", Tony says

"We didn't call you", Sheriff Rowlands says

That had Tony alarmed.

"Can you do a check for vehicles in your town and surrounding areas and get back to me?" Tony asks

"Give us the license plates and we will run a search", the Sheriff says

Tony gives them all the licenses plates and hangs up. He then rushes down to his wife's lab.

"Abs!" he calls out

"What is it Ton?" Abby asks looking worriedly at her husband

"You need to run a trace on the teams cell phones and cars. They are missing", Tony says

Abby rushes to the computer and types it in quickly.

"It's says their here", Abby says as Tony looks over her shoulder

"I will apparate there. This could be bad", Tony says taking out his wand

"Ok. Be careful", Abby says kissing him

"I will sweetheart", Tony says disappearing on spot

He lands on a road outside the woods. It was dark.

"_Lumos_", Tony mutters

With light beaming out he spots the cars. He pulls out his gun with a light on top and puts his wand away.

"Gibbs? Kate? McGee? David? Ducky? Palmer?" Tony calls moving slowly towards the cars

He hears a moan. He goes slowly he sees the blood and bullet shells and follows it. He sees Palmer lying on the ground.

"Jimmy you alright?" Tony asks still looking around

"It was an ambush Tony", Jimmy says pain etched on his face

"I can see that", Tony says putting his gun away, "How bad are you hurt?"

"Bullet wound to the shoulder. I am bleeding heavily. I have tried to stop it but it is not working. I don't think there is time for me to get to a hospital. I don't know how long I have been out. I remember a red light then nothing until you turned about a bit later", Jimmy replies

Tony didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like a Stunning spell.

"I will get Abby she will heal you. Don't worry this will be strange to you but it is your only hope", Tony says

"After this nothing seems strange", Jimmy says grimacing in pain

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Tony says drawing his wand

A silver bat comes out of his wand. Jimmy's eyes widen.

"I found Jimmy he is hurt bad. Bring you potion kit and bandages. I will explain more later", Tony says to the Patronus letting it go

He then takes off his jacket and presses it to Jimmy's wound.

"The guys who ambushed us had those sticks too", Jimmy says sleepily

"Don't go to sleep Jimmy stay with me", Tony says

That's when there was a crack and Abby appears and gasps at the sight before her before running over to Tony and Jimmy.

"Jimmy I need you to drink this while I heal the wound can you do that?" Abby asks

"Yes", Jimmy says taking the potion

"I am going to look around while you are healing him. Give him dreamless sleep too. He has been through too much today", Tony says kissing Abby's cheek

"I will get started on the wound while you look around", Abby says

Tony looks around through the broken glass and bullet holes. Till he finds a bit of parchment that was out of place considering this was a Muggle place. He picks it up to find a message for him and Abby.

_Agent DiNozzo and Mrs DiNozzo,_

_I am sure by now you are aware we have taken your disgusting Muggle friends. We will give them back to you one at a time as our demands are meet. We will be in contact soon with our first demand. If you break any of the rules we will set up a curse goes through a person of our choosing. _

_Black Maximus_

Tony growls that idiotic Slytherin had taken their friends. He was going to put a bullet through his brain. Deciding there was nothing left to do he heads back to his wife with unconscious Palmer.

"How is he?" Tony asks

"He will live. I gave him 3 vials of Blood Relish. 1 vial of dreamless sleep. 1 vial of class 4 pain reliever. 2 vials of healing potions and a shock restore. He will have his arm in a sling for a week then it will be alright. He was lucky you found him when you did. Another hour and he would be dead", Abby says

"Let's take him to our place. It is warded to the teeth he will be safe there. And he can rest comfortably. We can explain things when he wakes up", Tony says

"That sounds like a plan. I will apparate home and you will port-key it is best for him", Abby says

"Ok see you at home", Tony says kissing her lips

Abby quickly turns on spot and disappears. Tony takes out his hand cuffs and says, "_Portus"_

Tony then gently picks up Jimmy with a feather light spell cast on him and uses the port-key to get home.

The house was 3 stories. 25 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, potions lab, training room, weights room, weapon room, 2 offices, swimming pool, herb garden, magical cherry trees that were in bloom now along with the magical berry bushes.

Tony goes in the house to see Abby had set up the couch for Jimmy.

"Lay him here so I can check on his progress", Abby instructs

Tony does what she says and lays Palmer down. He sees his children over in the corner looking worried about the strange man on the couch.

"Kids this is a friend of ours from work his name is Jimmy and he has been badly hurt", Tony says to his kids

His children were: 9, 9, 8, 7, 5, 3, 3, 3, and 1 ½.

"Is he going to be alright daddy?" Makenzie asks

"Yes baby. He needs time to heal", Tony says as his cell goes off, "DiNozzo"

"Where is Gibbs and the team Tony?" Jenny asks

"They have been kidnapped by our kind director you better apparate to our house now. We have Jimmy here and he is hurt. Abby has healed him he is unconscious at the moment. Bring your daughter Shannon with you just to be safe", Tony says

"I will be there in ten minutes. Is your floo block off?" Jenny asks

"Yes the password is Black Attack", Tony asks

"I will see you soon", Jenny says hanging up

"Jenny is on her way here", Tony informs his wife

"Good we need all the help we can get. I have a bad feeling", Abby says

"So do I honey bat", Tony says

"I love it when you call me that", Abby says smiling

"I know. After all you are a bat Animagus", Tony says drawing her into his arms

"And you are my soaring eagle", Abby says

"We WILL find them", Tony says

"I know. As a team", Abby says

"Always", Tony says kissing her lips just as the floo ignites and Jenny steps through with a red haired teenager about 15 years old.

"Who's the father of your teenager?" Tony asks wand pointed at her

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs is the father. I love him. And we have been back together for 4 months and I haven't told him about Shannon", Jenny says giving him more than enough to prove who she was

Tony drops his wand and hugs Jenny.

"Aunt Jenny!" the kids say hugging her as Tony lets go

"How could this happen Tony?" Jenny asks pulling away from the kids only to be hugged by Abby to comfort her

"I don't know. But I know who did it. Read this. I found it at the crime scene", Tony says handing her the piece of parchment

"So you know this Black Maximus?" Jenny asks

"Yes. He was in the same grade as us at Hogwarts", Tony says

"He was in Slytherin", Abby says recalling him

"As I remember he had a big crush on Abs", Tony adds

"I turned him down and he joined the Death Eaters", Abby says disgusted

"So we have our grudge. But how did he know you were here? You told me you changed your looks", Jenny says

"We did. There must be a mole either in NCIS or the Ministry of Magic USA", Tony says, "That is the only logical conclusion I can come up with"

"So we are basically looking for a needle in a hay stack", Jenny says

"Abby and you can search NCIS for the mole and I and I will call Mike Franks we can search the Ministry. I have some power there", Tony says

"What do I do?" Shannon asks

"Protect the kids. They can't protect themselves", Tony says to her

"Do what he says. We have to find your father and the father of the baby I am carrying", Jenny says

"You're pregnant?" Tony asks

"Yes. I don't know how far along. But I know", Jenny says smiling

Abby squeals and hugs Jenny.

"I am pregnant too about 4 months along. I can check you if you wish?" Abby asks

"You're pregnant?" Tony asks shocked

"Opps that was not how I wanted you to find out. But yes I am pregnant with our 9th baby or 10th you know me I am VERY fertile", Abby says

Tony spins her around.

"We need good news in a time like this. Just promise me both of you will be careful. I don't want anything to happen with both your pregnancy's", Tony says to the girls

"We promise", they say

"Good. We need a good nights sleep before the hunt tomorrow. Let's get everyone to bed", Tony says

"Can you do that while I give Jenny a check up?" Abby asks

"Sure honey bat", Tony says, "Kids bed"

Tony picks up Issac and the kids head up stairs. Issac was put in his crib and falls asleep immediately. Tony puts the others to bed before checking on the wards around the property making sure they were solid and not beached. And that the gate alarm was armed he pulls out his phone and dials Mike Franks number.

"What?" he barks

"It's DiNozzo. Gibbs and the team have been kidnapped I need you here to help out their is a mole in NCIS and I can't trust anyone but Abby and Jenny and we need help", Tony says

"I owe Probie one pick me up at the airport in the morning", Mike says hanging up

"Just like him", Tony mutters

Before going inside he checks the wards one last time and turning on the house alarm.

"All wards are solid?" Abby asks from the kitchen with Jenny

"Yes nothing has been breached looks like they don't know where we live that is a good sign", Tony replies, "How's it with you Jenny?"

"I am 3 months along. Abby says with twins", Jenny says

"Be careful twins are a handful. We should know", Tony teases lighting the mood

"Hopefully Jethro will be around to see these little ones grow up", Jenny says

"He will be. I will make sure of it. Tomorrow we pull Palmer's memory of the attack. Maybe we will find some clues there", Tony says

"Hopefully", Jenny says

"You ladies go to up to bed. I will set a monitoring charm on Palmer to alert us when he is awake", Tony says

"Goodnight Tony", Jenny says going up to her room at this house

"I will see you in bed my soaring eagle", Abby says heading up

Tony sighs and rubs his face as he sets the monitoring charm.

"Where are you? Why does magic have to be involved?" Tony mutters heading up the stairs to his bed with Abby

* * *

_Unknown Location:_

* * *

Gibbs wakes up because of the water that was touching him. It was dark. And he was chained to the wall. He then remembers what happened. He looks around quickly spotting Ducky, Kate, Ziva and Tim they were still unconscious. He couldn't believe it was a trap. What was those lights that was thrown at them?

"DiNozzo do me proud and find us. It is up to you", Gibbs mutters

Gibbs hoped Tony would find them quick. These guys meant business. He hoped Tony had what it took to get them out of this…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
